If you play with handcuffs
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Swan is used to her boring life until Edward Cullen becomes the newest Rookie on the Forks police Force. she just may explode into a million pieces Drabblish fic update daily. Edward and Bella POV
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

"I have new Rookie on the team so I have to go in early will you be ok here on your own?" I looked up at my father who was putting his gun holster on.

"I'll be fine; I have these papers to grade." I glanced down at the student essay's I'd assigned a week ago.

"OK well I won't be back until late so just be safe."

"I will be I grumbled." I watched him walk out the door and rolled my eyes. I really needed to get my own place I was 27 and he still treated me like I was ten. I just felt so guilty leaving him alone in this old rickety house all by himself living off pizza, fish and diner food.

I went back to my essay's I taught English at the local high School not the most glamorous job that was for sure.

I pulled out the dreaded red pen and went to work on one especially bad piece of work. Circling the D and writing see me. On the top, as I finished the last paper I thought back to what my dad had said a Rookie that was strange Forks never got new people and I couldn't think of one person that had went to school with me that would have joined the police force.

Just then my phone chirped and I looked down at it.

**Alice: My mom wants to have you over for dinner, she is making a big deal because of my brother.**

Then it hit me Edward Cullen how could I have forgotten. Alice Cullen had moved to Forks a year ago to teach at the school as the home economics teacher. Really she just moved here because she met a man on a plane a man named Jasper Swan who just happened to be my brother but that's another story. Six months later her parents had moved here to be closer to her and her father took a job at the hospital. Now her elusive brother Edward was coming home. How I had forgotten that he was in the police academy I'll never know it's all Alice ever talked about.

**Bella: Sure I'll be there will Jasper be there also. **

**Alice: Of course **

Yes she'd moved to stalk I mean be with my brother but we'd quickly became friends.

The hours passed quickly as I was curled up on the couch I glanced up at the clock and realized it was past dinner and I really should take something to the boys so I whipped up three meals I figured it wasn't fair to leave poor Edward with no food.

The police station wasn't far so I walked, "Hello Sue." I smiled at the receptionist.

"Bella here to feed them again?" her eyes wondered to the plastic containers.

"Yes can you make sure this gets to my father my brother and the new Rookie?" I went to hand over the containers.

"Why don't you just give them to Officer Cullen right now?" She pointed to a man that was coming around the corner. My eyes widened my heart stopped and I almost started panting.

"Down girl, down." I told myself but my god the man looked like walking sex.

"Officer Cullen." Sue waved him over.

"Yes Sue." Oh dear god he was walking closer yikes.

"this is Bella Swan she brought you and officer Swan and Chief Swan dinner."

"Well isn't that nice of her." He gave me a panty dropping smile and I almost melted.

"Yes well I have lots to do here you go." And with that I shoved the containers in his arms and bolted. "Yeah that wasn't obvious to anyone smooth Bella." I scolded myself. Fanning my burning face, just when I didn't think Forks could ever be fun Edward Cullen moves in.

A/N ok I decided to try my hand a drabble like fic so I'll be updating daily its just a fun fic not angsty. Review if you want me to continue. Also go and check out my longer new Bella and Edward fic Edward Run. Also I have a facebook page under my username.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Edward POV

I walked into the Forks police station and what the hell can I say this is the smallest place I've ever seen. A few desks pushed together behind a reception desk. I silently cursed my parents for following my sister to this little rinky dink town. Why oh why did family have to mean so much. The drizzling rain and gray sky didn't help my mood at all know I defiantly wanted to be back in Chicago.

'Hello dear, how can I help you?" A middle age women asked as I approached the desk.

"I'm Edward Cullen I'm supposed to be starting here today." Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree which scared me more than a little.

"Ohh Edward well we've been waiting for you, why don't you go back to the chief's office. Jasper your new partner will be in there of course."

I groaned saliently well Isn't my luck just lovely what is the odds of me being paired up with my sister's boyfriend, and what a lovely way to meet him. Though looking around once again I realized the odds were very good. "Fuck" I mumbled under my breath and I just hoped he wasn't someone who liked to over share because I could very much live without knowing about my sisters sex life.

I made my way to the back of the room where an office was situated, there were two men in the room but if I didn't know for fact that they were father and son I'd never have guessed. I knocked on the door jamb and the man that could only be chief Swan looked up at me.

"You must be Edward," He got up and came around his desk holding out his hand." I took it.

"Yes," the younger man got up.

"I'm Jasper, I've heard a lot about you," I released the chief's hand and turned to Jasper.

"I'm sure you have but don't listen to everything Alice tells you."

He threw his head back as rolling laughter poured into the room. "Oh don't worry I learned that a long time ago."

"That little girl can be deceptive," Chief Swan smirked.

"Oh dear do I even want to know what she did?" I asked with trepidation.

"Ah a story for another time," the chief shook his head. "But let me just say you don't mix my daughter with your sister or you never know what will happen."

"A truer statement has never been spoken." Jasper sat down pointing to a seat for me to take. Sitting down I pondered the fact that there actually might be a girl that could handle Alice as a friend without running away screaming. I never thought that would happen.

"Right ok let's get to work." Chief Swan handed me an uniform and I went to change into coming back into the office. "Ok so Forks is a pretty sleepy town we always have someone here but it's very rarely that something actually happens. We rotate shifts but being it's such a small staff and everyone knows everyone we are pretty flexible"

"Don't let him fool you that's just his way of warning you he may just slip off to fish more often as not."

"Hey no back sass boy." The chief playfully glared at his son. I could tell that they had a good father and son relationship. We spent the rest of the evening going over protocol not that it was anything new to me. I mean I had been on the force in Chicago. Though I had recently went back to the academy to freshen everything up. "Ok boys why don't you both go and stretch maybe find some dinner since Bella didn't get a chance to make anything and I'm sure Edward didn't eat since he just came from the plane."

We nodded and stood up. I decided to take a look around the tiny place I was just coming around the corner when the receptionist who I'd been told was named Sue called to me."

"Yes Sue," I asked coming over to her.

"This is Bella Swan she brought you and Officer Swan and Chief Swan dinner." She pointed to a petite brunette and I couldn't help but stare this was Jasper's sister." I shook my head.

"Well isn't that nice of her" I smiled.

"Yes well I have a lot to do I have to go." Before I knew what was going on I she'd shoved some tupperwear in my hands and bolted out the door. I just stood there staring off into space.

"Hey man what do you have there?" Jasper's voice pulled me out daze I was in."

"I don't know what it is, I guess its dinner for us your sister dropped it off but she had to go," I handed over the containers as we walked back to the office. I couldn't get the face of Bella Swan out of my head the whole way back and I thought I was screwed before.

A/N thanks to those who reviewed. Please review it inspires :). Next chapter will again be in Bella's POV and will be up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

Me flushed face and all walked back to the house, I weighed my options and decided that hell I had to listen to Alice gush about how hot my brother was and oh so much more that I never wanted to know so turn about was fair play. I grabbed my keys twirling them around my finger I made my way to my car. I pulled into the Cullen driveway five minutes later.

Yes we were all adults who still lived with our parents so sue us, I got out of the car and opened the door there was no need what so ever to knock on the door.

"Anyone home," my voice carried across the giant marble hallway. I remember looking up at this house a child. It used to look so spooky no one in Forks could ever afford a house like this and then the Cullens moved in and now it's like a different house.

I heard the clack of heels across the floor and Esme came into view. "Oh Bella dear so nice to see you," she enveloped me into a hug.

"Nice to see you to Esme is Alice home,"

"Of course she's in her room."

"Thanks I gave her another hug before making my way up the spiraling staircase. I threw the door of Alice's room open and jumped head first unto her bed.

"Well hello to you to Isabella." Alice swirled around in her desk chair where she had been painting her fingernails.

"Mary Alice," I giggled as her face took on a look of rage. I dodged the pillow she threw at my face.

" You know I hate that name. So what brings you to my humble abode?"

I looked around the room there was nothing humble about it. I think my room could have fit in closet. "So I was just at the police station dropping off dinner and I met your brother."

"Yeah did he seem nice?"

"Wouldn't know I saw him shoved the food in his arms said I had to go and ran out of the room I mean Alice next time you have a super fuck hot brother please tell me."

"What Bella that's my brother eww."

I grinned impishly well that's what you get for always talking about yours and Jasper sex life. Remember that time you told me in detail about your French maid outfit you own."

She got a dreamy look on her face and I rolled my eyes. "You're thinking about it now aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," she giggled and then looked back at me. "But still give a girl some warning next time. Now I need brain bleach."

"You can borrow some of mine, I made sure to stock up on it after becoming friends with you." She stuck her tongue out and threw another pillow at me. I just laughed and fell back unto the bed. I guess it's a good thing me and Alice can talk about anything.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed and please review. I just think it will be funnier if they all live with their parents and sibling even though they are adults because the situations can get hilarious.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

Edward POV

"Why does Edward look like he's been clubbed over the head?" Charlie asked as me and Jasper walked back into the office.

"He met Bella no idea what she did to him but I think its funny," He opened the containers and the scent of beef stew wafted around us. "Now Edward you're lucky Bella's cooking is the best in Forks. He handed me a spoon and one of the containers. I dipped my spoon into it and my eyes went wide at the taste it was amazing and that was saying a lot considering I grew up with Esme as a mom.

"Wow she's more amazing then I thought," I hadn't realized I'd said that out loud.

"Excuse me," Jasper said

"What?" I looked up at him. I decided to play it off like I didn't say anything.

"Do you have a crush on my sister?"

"No" well I didn't know if I did or not but I certainly wasn't going to admit it to the girls brother not that he could say anything since he was dating my sister.

"What my little girl isn't good enough for you." Chief Swan looked up at me.

"Oh um no.. I mean that's. " I stuttered.

Jasper started to laugh. "don't worry dude we're just messing with you." He slapped me on the back and I was sure living in Forks would Kill me.

A/N Thanks to those that reviewed and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

"And then this crazy chick shows up at my door asking if I knew a Jasper Swan, I thought she was crazy." I licked the ice cream off of the spoon.

"Hey I wasn't that crazy?" Alice squealed dipping her spoon into the tub of ice cream.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "You talked to a man for two hours and decided to follow him home, All you were supposed to do was go to Seattle for a shopping trip with Rose and somehow you ended up in Forks. Which I don't even think is on a map."

"Hell he was smoking make me turn to Jello hot of course I was going to follow him home."

I rolled my eyes "Only you Alice only you."

"What can I say your brother is worth the move hell he would have been worth the move even if It had just been a one time fuck that's how good he is."

"OH TMI Alice." I shouted

"You told me my brother was panty melting hot, I think you can hear this not the worst thing I've told you about me and him."

"Excuse me," Our eyes snapped up to two slack jawed men in the door way. My eyes collided with a set of green eyes.

"Oh fuck my life," Alice just fell out of her seat laughing.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review next up Edward. Also if you're looking for a good Edward Bella story check out for a love of music by OperaJewels its amazing.


End file.
